Please Don't Say You Love Me
by Getting Me Through The Night
Summary: Please don't say you love me, cause I might not say it back. Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that.


It wasn't long after Beca and Chloe had fought at boot camp that Beca found herself going after a sobbing Chloe.

But let's start from the top.

The brunette and the ginger had a small fit over leaving, and even though Chloe had eventually gone from smug bitch to worried wife and helped Beca down from the trap shed been caught in, the fight was still untalked about. Beca knew it'd be awkward to talk about later in, especially after Chloe's "wishing she'd experimented more" comment. And Beca wasn't as dense as she seemed. She knew perfectly well what her ginger friend had meant.

But when Beca had brought it up when they where back at the Bella house at Barden, it didn't take long for Chloe to start silently crying, saying something quietly that Beca could only assume was; "I'm not gonna loose you too, ass." Before her silent crying turned into a sobbing mess as she waltzed out of the Bella house and outside into the front yard, and Beca - against her better judgment - found herself going after her ginger friend nearly immediately.

She found Chloe in a small ball, drawing random lines in the dirt with her finger while tears still streamed down her face. Beca just kinda stood there for a minute while she waited for Chloe to notice her. When she did though, she kinda just stared at Beca before opening her mouth and mumbling; "You're leaving me too, now."

And Becas breath hitched, realizing only know what Chloe had lost by not graduating - her best friend, her goodbye and good luck... And even though she'd gained 3 more years with the Bella's, that just meant she became more attached to them and it would just cause her more pain to graduate. So Beca did the only thing that came to mind.

She walked up to Chloe and crouched in front of her, before taking both of Chloe's hands in her own as she began singing;

"Summer comes, winter fades. Here we are, just the same. Don't need pressure, don't need change, let's not give the game away..." She sung softly, kinda chuckling at the wide-eyed look on her friends face. Beca was aware that this was the sing Chloe had been listening to on repeat for ages. "There used to be an empty space, a photograph without a face. But with your presence and your grace, everything falls into place."

Chloe laughed lightly through her tears, smiling st Beca as she continued.

"Just please don't say you love me, cause I might not say it back." It took all of Becas courage to say the next line. "Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that. Theres no need to worry when you see just what we're at..."and that was it, that was when Chloe couldn't not do it. It was swift and soft and Beca was pretty sure she imagined it at first, but Chloe swooped in quickly and captured Becas lips in a light kiss. When she pulled away, Chloe continued the song softly.

"Just please don't say you love me cause I might not say it back. Heavy words are hard to take, under pressure precious things can break..." She paused before singing the next line. "And how we feel is hard to fake-"

"So let's not give the game away..." Beca chimed in, smiling slightly and only an inch away from Chloe again, and that inch soon disappeared as Beca closed the distance once more. She was quite convinced Chloe wasn't mad at her anymore.

And that's when she heard it.

"Stacieeee they're singing to each other again!"

* * *

 **Why hello again internet! So, I wrote this little drabble kinda thing at like, 3AM on my phone because I got randomly inspired and I didn't even think it was 727 words, but apparently it is. I'm sorry if there are little random typos, I wrote it on my phone and really only skimmed over it before posting it, mainly because I'm using it as an excuse you update you on my stories.**

 _Let It Slip_ **is in continuation, I'm writing the second chapter and I'm about 700 words in or so, but I'm also working on another one which is probably going to be called something along the lines of** _Music Was Her Soul_ **or** **something but I don't really know so any suggestions are welcome. I'm also about 700 words into that one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this though. Thanks for reading! Every review inspires me to write, so if you want more of my BeChloe work, remember to leave a review and I'll write! Anyway, that's all for now...**

 **xoxo**

 **Beale**


End file.
